Coreference resolution can generally be defined as a process of determining whether two expressions (or “mentions”) in natural language text refer to the same object (or “entity”). Given a collection of mentions of entities extracted from a body of text, coreference resolution, sometimes also referred to as entity resolution, may group the mentions such that two mentions belong to the same group (“cluster”) if and only if they refer to the same entity. Because the number of mentions and entities present within text of a document or across multiple documents can reach into the thousands or tens of thousands, coreference resolution may be computationally demanding and thereby time consuming. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.